Bella is in ecstasy
by Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner
Summary: Edward llega a Forks para oficiar como sacerdote, Bella es una joven a punto de convertirse en monja. Luchan contra sus sentimientos y contra una pasión que no pueden controlar y poco a poco aprenden que el infierno puede ser un verdadero paraiso. LEMMON
1. Prólogo Conociendo al destino

**Twilight no me pertenece. ****Sólo tomo prestado los nombres de los personajes y una que otra cosita. La trama de esta historia es mía… =)**

**Desde ahora digo: No es mi intención lastimar ningún tipo de sensibilidades. Esta historia critica fuertemente muchos aspectos de la iglesia católica; como autora me reservo todas las responsabilidades. Queda de su parte coomo lectores y seres con sentido de elección y voluntad propia leerla o no. No quiero reproches después. He dicho.**

* * *

**--BELLA IS IN ECSTASY--**

EPOV

Era el primer día de mi nueva vida.

Una vida consagrada. Una vida entregada a la salvación de las almas descarriaras. Almas sin futuro, perdidas en un mundo lleno de vicios y tentaciones. Pecado y vilezas. Eran almas que no conocían el verdadero amor de un ser Todopoderoso y Misericordioso como el Señor.

Pero todo eso llegaría a su fin Esa era mi misión en este planeta.

Había entregado mi propia vida desde muy pequeño para salvar otras. Un pequeño sacrificio que me llenaba de gozo y regocijo.

El saber que existía un ser que admiraba, agradecía y apreciaba mi esfuerzo, y que veía con buenos ojos todas y cada una de mis acciones; pues eso me ayudaba a enfrentar el reproche de toda mi familia.

Según ellos tenía un futuro más prometedor. No entendían mi decisión. Mi madre quería nietos. Mis hermanas sobrinas a quienes llevar de compras. Mi padre quería un nieto a quien enseñarle a jugar beisbol.

Pero no comprendían la paz que yo encontraba en este lugar.

Sus techos altos y abovedados. Sus vitrales que filtraban la luz del atardecer creando un caleidoscopio milagroso. Los sonidos atrapados en las altas cúpulas. El olor a mirra e incienso y fuego. Las plegarias susurradas esperando ser escuchadas en lo alto del cielo. Todo esto era mi universo desde pequeño.

No nada más hermoso en este universo que el infinito amor de Dios. Y me había decidido a darlo a conocer a las personas

Por eso, este era el día más importante en mi vida. Mi primera misa oficiada como sacerdote ordenado. Mi primera misa de manera oficial.

Era muy joven aún; pero necesitaban un sacerdote que se encargara de la parroquia de este pequeño pueblo. El párroco anterior había fallecido y era una oportunidad perfecta para mis planes. El obispo conocía muy bien mis ideas y ambiciones revolucionarias. Por eso me ofreció esta pequeña parroquia.

En un país en donde el protestantismo era, por mucho, la religión mayoritaria y dominante, sería difícil encontrarme y encajar. Pero significaba un reto de todas maneras. Y no lo podía desaprovechar.

Forks. Población: 3120 personas. 3121 en realidad. Un pueblecito lluvioso en el estado de Washington. Era aquí en donde mi nueva vida comenzaba.

Hace 8 años comencé mi preparación. Desde que tengo memoria mi madre me daba clases de piano. Así fue como a los 5 años llené un auditorio completo en Phoenix como concertista profesional.

Pródigo del piano decían mis tutores de música.

Cuando mi prima Rosalie se casó, yo toqué la marcha nupcial en la iglesia. Tenía 8 años y fue mi primer contacto con este mundo. Desde entonces no me pude salir. Luché contra mi familia para poder quedarme… y gané. Dios ganó a través de mí.

Desde entonces mi vida era perfecta.

Tratando de hacer felices a las demás personas, yo también lo era.

Hasta que la vi.

Subí al púlpito a oficiar.

Y la vi.

En la primera fila. Allí estaba. Arrodillada y con sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello chocolate cubierto por una mantilla de gasa. Su piel de porcelana. Era la viva imagen de la virgen María.

Era el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda mi vida. Era un ángel. Una aparición divina. Era bella… hermosa. Si entornaba los ojos podría jurar que la cubría un haz de luz. Aparentaba unos 19 años.

En cuanto los cánticos comenzaron a sonar, anunciando el inicio de la misa. La vi levantarse mientras hacia la señal de la santa cruz y sentarse púdicamente en el banquillo. Y dirigió hacia mí esa mirada. Esos ojos hermosos y achocolatados. Me sumergí en esa hermosa mirada oscura y cautivadora. Sin poder contenerme de observarla, me atrapó in fraganti.

Acalorada y apenada bajó su vista de mi, y sin muchas dilaciones comencé la misa.

Al terminar, me quité la sotana de gala, con la que se oficia las misas. Y me dirigí al exterior de la pequeña iglesia, hasta la puerta para despedir a los creyentes.

Ella se acercó con paso vacilante y tímido, me saludó con una pequeña reverencia e hizo gesto de marcharse.

-Espera hija…

-Dígame padre?-se detuvo y giró en mi dirección, aún sin levantar la mirada hacia mi.

-Es muy gratificante que alguien tan joven como tú se interese en las cosas de Dios.

-Tengo mucho por lo que estar agradecida padre.

-Bueno… espero verte seguido por aquí. La presencia de alguien joven atrae personas jóvenes.

-Lo mismo digo…- alzó tímidamente sus oscuros ojos y se sonrojó, tímidamente continuo hablando…-es usted muy joven… estoy segura de que muchas más personas opinaran lo mismo que yo…

-Hija… soy solo un instrumento en la labor de Dios…

-Yo también padre… solo estoy para servirlo y someterme a su voluntad… … quiero decir, a la voluntad de Dios.

-Claro claro… a quien mas iba a ser?-el momento se estaba tornando tenso y desagradable.

-Me tengo que ir padre, con su permiso…

-Espera… como es que te llamas?-esa niña me tenia intrigado…

-Bella Swan…-oh… la niña que daba catecismo…

-Ah… eres la encargada de la catequesis.

-Así es… …-dijo, rehuyendo mi mirada sobre ella.

-Bueno Bella… espero verte pronto.

-Claro que si padre… todas las tardes estoy aquí.

-Bien bien… hasta luego entonces.

-Hasta entonces. Con permiso.-Y sin decir más se fue.

Estaba completamente equivocado. Sí era mi primer día de mi nueva vida… pero por las razones incorrectas.

* * *

Bueno nenas…

Mrs. Black Lautner está de vuelta.

Es muy diferente a Alter Ego… peeero…

Ya les dije… no las defraudaré.

Puede que a principio no parezca mi estilo. Pero ya verán… muahuahua…

Esta entrega hace las veces de prólogo-introducción-primer capitulo.

Esperen a lo que viene.

Ya saben… su opinión es lo mas importante para mi.

COSITO VERDE COSITO VERDE COSITO VERDE!!!


	2. Conociendo el deseo, jugando con fuego

** ANTES DE COMENZAR QUIERO DEJAR ALGUNOS PUNTOS CLAROS:**

**ESTE NO ES UN FIC DE CARÁCTER RELIGIOSO, NO SOY CATOLICA NI CREO EN DIOS… ASI QUE NO VOY A DEFENDER LA RELIGION EN ESTE FIC. SOLO EXISTIRAN BELLA Y EDWARD Y SU LUCHA PROHIBIDA CONTRA EL DESEO QUE SIENTEN EL UNO POR EL OTRO.**

**SI, YA SE QUE CAMBIE RADICALMENTE EN EL TEMA DE MIS FICS, PERO REPITO, SON SOLO COSAS CIRCUNSTANCIALES; LA PERVERSION, EL LEMMON DURO Y PURO Y LOS MOMENTOS DE TENSIÓN SEXUAL SEGUIRAN ESTANDO ALLI. SE LOS PROMETO.**

**NO SE SI YA LO MENCIONE, PERO POR LA SITUACION DE CREAR MAS TENSION Y DERRIBAR BARRERAS EN SU RELACION ESTE FIC SERA UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE ALTER EGO. YA SE CHICAS, NO DEBI TERMINARLO TAN PRONTO… PERO DE LO BUENO POCO. LAS IBA A TERMINAR DE TRAUMATIZAR O ALGO ASI SI LES DABA MAS DE ALTER EGO. AUNQUE ME PROPUSIERON UNA CONTINUACION O UNA SECUELA. ESO NO ESTA DESCARTADO. PERO POR AHORA ME DEDICARE A BELLA IS IN ECSTASY.**

**POR ULTIMO, PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE. REPITO QUE NO ES MI INTENCION OFENDER A NADIE CON MIS COSAS. SI A ALGUIEN NO LE PARECE POR EJEMPLO, EL RUMBO QUE VA TOMANDO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE MIS PERSONAJES O EL DESENCANTO QUE SIENTAN POR LA VIDA QUE ESTAN ELIGIENDO EN LA RELIGION, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN CASO. RESPETO CADA UNO DE LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA PERO ESTE FIC ES MIO Y YO LO MOLDEO SEGÚN MI PARECER.**

**A LAS QUE AUN NO LES PARECE MI EDWARD SACERDOTE LAS CONVENCERE. SE LOS JURO. UNA SOTANA ES UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS SEXYS QUE PUEDE LLEVAR UN HOMBRE =)**

** SIN QUERER PARECER GROSERA NI ORGULLOSA, LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO.**

_**MRS. JULIE BLACK LAUTNER.**_

EPOV

Un par de días después de mi llegada a Forks, ya me había hecho un lugar en la comunidad. Los jóvenes se acercaban a mí en busca de consejo, y las personas mayores estaban encantadas con las reparaciones que le iba a hacer a la iglesia.

Por no contar con donaciones y fondos necesarios, la verdad es que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Así que usé por primera vez mi influente nombre y mi poderosa familia para conseguir recursos. Tal vez no estaba bien, pero mi familia nunca me había apoyado. Así que usé un poquitín de manipulación.

Era lunes en la mañana, así que tenía algo de tiempo para dedicarme a los detalles. Tome un rodillo y un bote de pintura y me dediqué a retocar las paredes del altar. Un blanco puro que resaltara las imágenes y demás figuras.

Me quité la acostumbrada camisa negra y me quedé con una guardacamisa blanca (N/A: franelilla, de esas camisetas sin mangas que usan para ejercitarse o cualquier otra cosa), para no ensuciar mi ropa. Así mismo decidí descalzarme para no dañar los zapatos. Mi familia podía ser rica, pero yo no era un derrochador.

Comencé mi labor, y sin darme cuenta estaba pintando el interior de la iglesia yo solo. No solamente el altar. También el resto de la nave (N/A: el diseño estructural de las iglesias se denomina nave.) Pero aún así no estaba cansado todavía. Creo que haber practicado natación rendía sus frutos dándome algo de resistencia física.

De pronto escuché un alboroto en el exterior de la iglesia. Niños gritando y algunos llorando. Salí corriendo para ver de qué se trataba y lo que vi me confundió más que ver un elefante rosado.

La chica del catecismo… Bella. Yacía tendida en el suelo desmayada mientras que un montón de niños la rodeaban. Me acerqué rápidamente y los aparté, tomándole el pulso y revisándole las pupilas.

-Qué pasó niños?

-Padre… Jacob le dio un pelotazo.-dijo una pequeña llamada Claire. Traía su osito de peluche agarrado como si fuera un salvavidas y chupaba su dedo gordo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimitas amenazando salir. Estaba visiblemente asustada.-Ella estaba enseñándonos a pintar y Jacob la mató.-dijo señalando unos caballetes de pintura a su espalda y a un grupo de niñas llorosas y asustadas.

-Tranquila Claire… no va a pasar nada. Fue eso lo que pasó Jacob?-le pregunté al travieso niño. No era malo, solo era travieso y no podía controlar su fuerza.

-Sí padre… no quiero ir a la cárcel padre. Yo no la quise matar.-dijo nervioso y algo ofuscado.

-Nadie ha matado a nadie Jake… solo está desmayada. Ahora háganme un permiso para llevarla adentro.-y sin más la alcé en brazos, era como un pajarito. No me esforcé para nada. Pero aún así me aseguré de que no cayera pegándola un poco a mi cuerpo. La llevé a la casa parroquial, que estaba justamente al lado de la iglesia. El pequeño Jake se pegó a mi espalda preguntando:

-Entonces no la maté?

-No Jacob, no la mataste…-dije tratando de contener la risa. Niños…

-Entonces no iré a la cárcel…-como podía creer que podía ir a la cárcel?

-No Jake… sin crimen no hay culpa. Ahora ve al saloncito de allí atrás y búscame un cajoncito blanco con una cruz roja.- Salió corriendo sin más y volvió inmediatamente colocando el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras yo depositaba en cuerpo de Bella en el sofá. Sin poder evitarlo desvié mi mirada hacia sus apretados jeans y su camiseta rosa pastel. No recordaba que fuera tan esbelta. Me golpee mentalmente por eso. Ok… el pelotazo me pegó más a mí que a ella. Y eso que la pobre estaba inconsciente.-Esta bien Jake… puedes irte. Diles a todos que no la mataste…

-Siiii… si me voy a poder casar con Leah… hasta luego padre-y salió corriendo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Niños…

Saqué la botellita de alcohol y empapé un trozo de algodón, lo acerqué a su rostro para que aspirara y pronto ya estaba arrugando la cara.

-Bella… reacciona…-la chica sólo arrugaba la cara y emitía sonidos de inconformidad.-Bella… te va a caer un meteorito en la cabeza... corre!!!-intente sonar lo mas serio posible, pero me estaba muriendo de la risa. Ella sólo se sobresaltó y me miró asustada.-Tranquila… no te va a caer nada… estás bien?

-No debería ir por allí asustando a la gente desmayada padre Masen.

-Dime Edward…-la pobre estaba sonrojada y acalorada. Y creo que desubicada por la forma en que veía a su alrededor.-Estas en la casa parroquial, tranquila.

-Ok… padre Edward. Suena raro, disculpe…-y sin mas se echó a reír. Su voz se volvió un sonido de tintineantes y dulces campanitas que me hicieron sonreír de sólo escucharla. Empiezo a creer que estaba encandilado o algo así. Pero esta niña era adorable. Sin una gota de maquillaje estaba perfecta. Piel de porcelana, mejillas sonrosadas… labios perfectos. Ok… esto no está bien. Señor qué estas haciéndome?

-Tranquila… te sientes bien?-era mi mayor preocupación. No quería salir corriendo a un hospital con ella a causa de una concusión (N/A: lesión en la cabeza muy típico de Bella.)

-Si… sólo me duele este lado de la cabeza… ese Jake. No sabe patear un balón sin romper algo.

-Estaba asustado, el pobre pensaba que tendría que enterrar tu cuerpo y huir del país, y no se iba a poder casar con Leah.-le dije mientras colocaba una compresa fría sobre su cabeza. Ella volvió a reir dulce y tiernamente y yo volvía a sonreir sin poder evitarlo.

-Él es muy dulce… para tener 18 años se comporta como si tuviera 12. Pero es un niño muy dulce.

-Niño? Cuantos años tienes Bella? No le debes llevar ni dos años, y lo ves como si fuera un bebé.-me miró apenada y bajó la cabeza.

-Tengo 19 años padre. Pero… siento que he madurado mucho y supongo que por eso lo veo así.

-Entiendo… entonces. Estás bien? No tengo que ser yo el que entierre tu cuerpo verdad?-dije tratando de sonar gracioso para volver a escuchar esa risa contagiosa. Ok… Basta.

-No…-se carcajeó. Oh Dios… que me haces?- Estoy bien… Está lleno de pintura?-ok, lo había olvidado por completo. Tenia las manos manchadas de pintura blanca, estaba un poco sudado y traía el cabello revuelto (N/A: NO Y QUE NO ERA SEXY? JUMM).

-Ehh… si… disculpa. Estoy pintando la iglesia.

-Oh… lo siento. Lo estoy distrayendo.-Se levantó rápidamente y se tambaleó. Corrí a su lado para sostenerla y sentí mi cuerpo electrizarse cuando nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Rápidamente me aparté pero sin retirar los brazos.

-Segura que estás bien?-de verdad eso no había sido normal. Ni lo que había sentido, ni el tambaleo.

-Si si… -se apresuró a decir. Y pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron en un profundo color escarlata. Cada vez era más difícil permanecer cerca de ella. Por qué me tientas de esta manera Señor?-Sólo me levanté muy rápido. Me voy…

-No… usted no se va señorita Swan. No en esas condiciones.

-Pero lo estoy estorbando padre…

-Entonces acompáñame mientras trabajo si?-locura total sería mi diagnostico. Por qué estaba forzando más la situación? La verdad es que me dolía pensar en que estuviera lejos y no poder escuchar esa risa.

-… Seguro?

-Claro… me das un poco de charla mientras trabajo. Y si te sientes mejor me puedes ayudar. Ya vi que sabes pintar.

-Bueno… esta… bien?-se notaba tensa y un poco incomoda. Conmigo? No… con la tensión del momento.

-Podemos planificar algún mural si estas de acuerdo.

-Claro… seria… estupendo.

-Estupendo, entonces… después de ti.-y le hice una seña para que saliera delante de mi. Sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo… mis ojos se posaron en sus caderas y en su torneadas piernas y en su… Ay Dios… no… por favor no.

El capi esta super corto, lo se.

Pero todo lo que tenía hecho no me convenció para nada.

Quiero este fic mas sucio y perverso. Y lo que tenía escrito… pues no me convenció.

Soy como el diablo que tienta a Edward con placeres nuevos…

Cada vez siento más celos de Bella y más ganas de conseguirme con un Edward de carne y hueso…

Si alguien tiene uno que le sobre, por favor… T___T

Yo prometo cuidarlo y alimentarlo y llevarlo con el doctor =)

Ya saben… cosito verde ;)


	3. El hielo se quiebra

_Twilight no me pertenece…_

**--BELLA IS IN ECSTASY—**

EPOV

-Bueno… dime entonces que piensas? Yo también soy un buen pintor eh?-dije mientras le tendía un vaso de limonada. Los dos estábamos agotados de tanto pintar y mover cosas que nos fuimos a la sala de la casa parroquial y nos sentamos en el suelo para no manchar de pintura los sencillos y humildes muebles.

-Claro… si tomar un rodillo y empaparlo de pintura blanca es pintar… usted es Piccaso.-no puedo hacer nada excepto reír.

-Aún no me explico como me convenciste para que te dejara pintar. Acababas de recibir un golpe fortísimo en la cabeza y luego yo permito que hagas esa imprudencia.-estaba realmente arrepentido, pero de verdad no sé cómo lo hizo! En un segundo ella estaba admirando mi obra-ja! Si claro- y en el otro me arrebataba el rodillo diciéndome que así no se hacía.

-Alguien tenía que arreglar ese desastre padre… No puedo creer que creyera que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo! Pobrecita la iglesia. Usted la iba a dejar peor de lo que está!.-terminó soltando una risa hermosísima, igual a todas, natural y divertida; Bella podía ser muy madura, pero era una adolescente y a veces actuaba como una.-Perdón…-dijo corrigiéndose inmediatamente, borrando la tonta sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro mientras la veía-siento que estoy… traspasando los límites padre. Es sólo que… se me hace muy fácil ser yo misma con usted.-y acabando de decir eso bajó su mirada tímidamente y se quedó callada. Yo sabía que tenía razón. Y sabía que no estaba bien. Por eso decidí pasar el tema y hablar de otra cosa.

-Bueno Bella… estaba pensando en hacer lo del mural… pero me gustaría incluir a los niños de la parroquia en el proyecto. Y como tu los conoces y te mueves con ellos… no te parece buena idea?-estaba dudando de mi propuesta a medida que la veía reaccionar… parecía… triste y contrariada. Luchando consigo misma.

-Es que… padre… en una semana y media mas o menos no voy a estar aquí. Voy a ingresar al monasterio de Nuestra Señora de la Roca. No me voy a poder encargar de eso. Lo lamento.-que? Convento? Bella de monja? Wow…

-Eso no lo sabía Bella. No sabía que querías ser monja. Y tan pronto. Estas segura? Es por vocación espero.

-Por supuesto padre… nunca haría una cosa así si no estuviera completamente convencida.

-No estas muy joven Bella?-estaba algo dudoso a decir verdad. Pero… que rayos? Yo mismo había hecho lo mismo siendo mas joven que ella. Quien era yo para hacerla dudar de su decisión?

-Pues… si. Sé que lo soy. Pero estoy muy segura de esto. Y no debería ser usted quien intente de convencerme de lo contrario. Debería estar feliz y apoyarme, no es así?

-Si… claro que te apoyo y estoy feliz por ti. Solo fue sorpresivo, es todo. No sabía que tenías vocación.

-Mmmm… padre disculpe. Pero ya es tarde y debo volver a mi casa. Mi madre debe estar preocupada.

-Claro… si, disculpa. Es tarde. Disculpa por haberte distraído.

-Para nada padre. Fue un gusto ayudarlo, de verdad. Lo hice con mucho placer.-como podían esas palabras sonar tan… perversas… siendo tan inocentes?-Nos vemos mañana-y sin decir mas se levanto y se fue.

El resto de la tarde la dediqué en acomodar los bancos de la iglesia, limpiar y sacudir las imágenes de yeso y encargarle a las costureras nuevas piezas para el altar. Visité algunas casas de familia y luego al hospital.

Al final quedé exhausto mentalmente. Pero tenía mucha energía física aún. Era ya tarde, cerca de las 10 de la noche. Por lo que decidí hacer unas flexiones en el suelo de la habitación. Las flexiones y abdominales me daban resistencia, y era una persona sana y saludable. Por lo que mantenía mi cuerpo saludable. Mi cuerpo era templo del señor y lo mantenía en el mejor estado que fuera posible. Además, tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño así que el practicaba algún tipo de ejercicio físico hasta quedar verdaderamente agotado y poder dormir con tranquilidad.

Era una noche lluviosa, como era normal en Forks. Pero esta noche estaba verdaderamente tormentosa. Alcanzaba a escuchar los truenos y el incesante golpeteo del agua en los tejados, y el movimiento de los arboles bajo la lluvia. Hacía muchísimo frio, pero no era a punto de que se congelara la lluvia.

Se hicieron las 11 de la noche y yo aún me ejercitaba. Además de ayudarme a conciliar el sueño, me ayudaba a aclarar mis pensamientos. A serenar mi actividad mental por decirlo de algún modo.

Entonces escuché un golpeteo en la puerta, desesperado. Me quedé un segundo sin moverme esperando que se repitiera, pensando que pudo haber sido la lluvia o mi volátil imaginación. Pero no. Se repitió, con más fuerza e insistencia.

Me levanté y salí corriendo hacia la puerta. Lo que vi al abrirla me dejó sin palabras ni aliento.

Bella empapada llorando y tiritando de frio. Tenía los labios azules, se rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos. Traía una sudadera con capucha muy mojada y ceñida al cuerpo. Sus cabellos estaban precariamente cubiertos por la capucha, pero aún así estaba chorreando de agua.

-Bella! Qué pasó? Estás bien?-le dije alarmado mientras la empujaba hacia adentro de la casa. Ella solo sollozaba y se frotaba febrilmente.-Bella me estás asustando, qué te pasó?-sin pensar la abracé para consolarla, pero mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato por el choque de temperaturas. Ella estaba helada y yo sudaba por el ejercicio. Me percaté de que estaba sin camiseta y con la puerta aún abierta. La empujé más y tranqué la puerta con seguro.-Pasa, te traeré mantas.

Busqué una camiseta negra limpia y me la puse, una toalla y unas mantas de lana gruesa. Volví a la sala y la envolví en las mantas y sequé algo frenéticamente su cabello. Bella lloraba un poco menos, pero su rostro se continuaba humedeciendo por las lágrimas.

-Bella… por favor, dime qué te pasa? Me estás asustando…-estaba nervioso, quería abrazarla nuevamente, pero me parecía inapropiado. Quería consolarla y mecerla y escucharla reir nuevamente. Por qué me pasaba eso con esta chiquilla? Desde cuando yo quería abrazar, consolar y escuchar la risa de una mujer de esta forma? Si Dios me estaba probando, no estaba siendo muy justo.

-Padre… yo… yo… lo lamento. Tenía que venir a asegurarme que estaba bien…

-De qué hablas Bella? No te estoy entendiendo.-Estaría en shock? Las personas en shock no hablaban o si?

-Lo lamento muchísimo… que vergüenza… de verdad. Mejor me voy.-e hizo un movimiento para levantarse mientras se quitaba las mantas.

-Bella… quieres que te lleve al hospital?-habría sido el pelotazo en la cabeza? Me estaba muriendo de los nervios y de la angustia. Por qué no estudié medicina como mi padre en vez de entrar a un monasterio…? No… estaba dudando de mi vocación acaso? No… eran… eran los nervio. Verdad?

-No… no…-y comenzó a llorar nuevamente y con más fuerza.-Sólo… me da mucha vergüenza decirle… no debí venir hasta aquí…-le habrían hecho algo? Acaso algo tan malo le pasó que le daba vergüenza contarme? No Dios… No por favor. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando Dios mío…

-Bella por favor... te lo suplico… dime qué tienes?-patéticamente mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo y mi voz flaqueaba y no se mantenía firme.

-No me odie… solo… soñé con usted…-ok, eso DEFINITIVAMENTE no lo esperaba… me puse nervioso de alguna forma extraña y ansiosa. Ella lo notó, por lo que bajó la mirada y la escondió detrás de sus largas pestañas.-Soñé que estábamos en el bosque… y usted me llamaba desesperadamente, pero… yo no lo podía encontrar… y cada vez lo escuchaba más lejos… y más asustado… y yo lloraba pero no podía alcanzarlo. Por lo que me asusté muchísimo y vine para acá. Fue impulsivo y precipitado. Discúlpeme…-y volvió a llorar.

Mi mente desataba una batalla. Estaba nervioso como un adolescente. Y a la vez eso me asustaba. Y estaba asustado de que Bella m dijera esas cosas. Por qué sentía que mi rostro se incendiaba y no quería que ella lo notara? Por qué en vez de molestarme, me parecía un gesto tierno de su parte? No podía comprender lo que me sucedía, solo entendía que no estaba bien, que no era normal, y que debía cortarlo de raíz antes de que empeorara.

-Bella… tranquila… sólo te asustaste si? Tranquila… cálmate…-la consolaba y peinaba sus cabellos, pero la tentación de acercarme a olerlos y besar su cabeza fue tan inmensa que rápidamente me levanté del sofá, con un gesto algo brusco debo admitir. La asusté y lo noté cuando me miró con sus bellos ojos enrojecidos… no Edward. No vayas por ese camino. Te están tentando. –Ahora… de verdad lo siento. Pero es tarde, deberías marcharte. Ya ves que estoy bien y que no me ha pasado nada.-Se levantó con pausa, como si estuviera confundida o esperando algo más…- Gracias por preocuparte. Pero lo mejor es que te vayas…-y lo vi… vi la desilusión y el dolor en su mirada, la perplejidad se apoderó de mi. Y sin pensarlo la abracé con fuerza. Y ella me correspondió. Se abrazó con fuerza a mi cintura, como si no quisiera separarse de mi. Y besé su cabello húmedo. Lo besé repetidamente y con fervor. Era débil. Mi carne era débil. Pero nunca había sido expuesto a esta clase de sentimientos.

No me estoy tratando de excusar. De verdad no son excusas. Pero sólo reaccioné. No pensé. Sabía que no debía estar haciendo eso. Abrazarla tan fuerte contra mi, besar y oler su cabello. Pero lo hice. Y ya no podía hacer nada. No tenía un reloj mágico para dar vuelta atrás.

No quería soltarla. No quería dejarla ir. Quería permanecer mil eternidades a su lado. Justamente así, abrazándola. Protegiéndola. Mi fe no se había quebrado, pero mi fuerza voluntad se había fisurado como un cristal. Se mantenía unido, pero sabía que iba a sucumbir. Y luego no sería igual.

La cabeza de la muchacha se apretaba a mi pecho mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda. Sentía sus uñas clavarse un poco en mi piel. Y aún así la apreté más contra mí y continuaba besando sus cabellos.

-Tranquila Bella… tranquila… todo estará bien…-mis palabras de aliento rompieron el tenso silencio, seguidas por un desgarrador sollozo de su parte. Mis palabras no tenían ningún significado. Era sólo un río de palabras acogedoras que te hacen sentir bien.

-Estoy tan sola… me siento tan sola padre… tan… tan… sola…-la niña rompía mi corazón. Qué podía hacer yo? Lo único que quería era cambiarla de ropa y llevarla a la cama, velar su sueño y consolarla. Pero no podía. No podía quedarse conmigo. No podía cuidarla como quería. No podía entregar mi vida para protegerla, porque mi vida ya había sido entregada.

Mis pensamientos continuaban siendo un lio. Y el reloj continuaba en movimiento.

Hola!!!!

De nuevo yo =)

Bueno… capitulo corto. Muy cortito. Pero dulce y tierno a mi parecer.

Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y su apoyo…

Estoy tan indecisa. Antes quería hacerlo bastante caliente y prohibido.

Y ahora me sale todo de una manera muy dulce y tierna y amorosa.

Y creo que lo dejaré así.

Tierna, dulce, tibia, de felpa… pero ácida con mucho lemmon que vendrá dentro de poco.

Les aviso que no actualizo con mucha frecuencia como quisiera, porque ya comencé las clases.

Pero en febrero se termina y les prometo actualizar más seguido para entonces.

Para las que no saben, lean mi otro fic "Alter ego"

No es como este, pero es muy muy caliente xDD

Besos…

Ya saben… cosito verde ;)


	4. Reconstruyendo murallas

_Twilight no me pertenece…_

**--BELLA IS IN ECSTASY—**

EPOV

Continuaba batallando contra mí mismo. Mi mente era una zona de batalla, en donde combatían una fuerza extraña y nueva que me atraía al cuerpo de Bella como un imán, contra mi conciencia y el dolor que me causaba estar cayendo en la tentación.

Aún estaba embelesado con su aroma. Besaba dulcemente su cabello mientras ella sollozaba en mi pecho y se abrazaba a mi cuerpo con adoración.

Tenía que alejarme, tenía que poner distancia, lo sabia, lo sentía… pero… Quién era yo para lastimarla de esta manera? Qué derecho tenía yo para hacer llorar a un ángel? Qué era lo que me sucedía? No podía, mi cuerpo se negaba, mi corazón se negaba, hasta mi mente se negaba… definitivamente estaba perdiendo esta batalla. Una batalla que libraba contra algo desconocido, poderoso, más fuerte e intenso que yo mismo.

De pronto me encontré llorando. Llorando mientras abrazaba a este ángel tentador que me arrastraba a luchas internas y demonios personales. No tenía la fuerza para mantenerme alejado de ella. Aunque sabía que era lo mejor, alejarme y dejarla continuar con su vida, con sus planes. Alejarme y sufrir solo… evitar arrastrarla a un vacío, a un abismo sin fondo en el que sólo encontraría reproches, señalamientos, murmullos y habladurías.

No sabía qué era lo que sentía ahora… aparte de la confusión y el dolor y las ganas de no separarme nunca, pero aún así sabiendo que debía hacerlo. No sabía cual era el nombre de esta extraña sensación que me invadía cada vez que escuchaba su voz y su dulce y tintineante risa.

Mi corazón se retorcía con sus sollozos, y yo solo quería sostenerla. Continuar besando sus cabellos, mantenerla tibia y caliente, cuidarla, velar su sueño tal vez. Quería adorarla. Quería entregarme a ella y venerarla. Pero no podía, no debía y definitivamente no lo haría.

-Calma Bella… tranquila…-sollozaba cada vez menos mientras su abrazo en mi cintura se intensificaba y sus uñas se clavaban en mi carne.

-No me pidas que me vaya Edward, te lo suplico.-QUE!!??? Había dicho Edward, había dicho mi nombre si el estorboso protocolo y etiqueta de padre Masen. Y se sintió demasiado placentero… Dilo de nuevo pequeña, di mi nombre… Dios mío! No!!! por favor! Te lo imploro! Sálvame!!! Por qué a mi? No estas conforme conmigo? No he demostrado acaso amarte con fervor y hacer tu voluntad? Por qué me tienes que hacer esto? Qué he hecho para que me lastimes y me tientes de esta manera? Señor… sálvame. Salva mi alma. Sálvame de la tentación que representa esta mujer en mi vida. Ella es inocente Padre, no me hagas hacerla caer en un juego perverso.

-Bella… por favor… qué me estás haciendo?.-no pude evitar susurrar en su oído mientras mis manos recorrían toda la extensión de su espalda y ella frotaba su rostro contra mi pecho, oliéndome, rozándome con sus labios.

-No lo sé. No se que me pasa. Sólo… quiero estar cada vez más cerca y sentir tu olor.-mis ojos se entornaban a causa del placer que me provocaban sus palabras y de las sensaciones que me invadían mientras sus trémulas manos se deslizaban por mi espalda.

Sentía su abrasador aliento cada vez más arriba. Lo sentía a la altura del corazón. En donde plantó un inocente beso que casi me hace desvanecerme. Luego sentí como ascendía hasta llegar a mi cuello. L a sentí susurrar mi nombre mientras depositaba otro beso en mi piel y no pude evitar aferrar mi agarre en su cintura. Que alguien por favor detenga esto… por favor!

Entonces, como si mis súplicas hubieran sido escuchadas, sonó el teléfono.

Nos separamos rápidamente, presos del miedo y del peso de conciencia. Qué estábamos a punto de hacer Señor?

Corrí velozmente al teléfono mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo a Bella sentarse en el sofá y enterrar su rostro en sus manos.

-Bueno…?-contesté el teléfono.-Si… si… … Cuánto lo lamento… … entiendo. No, no… descuide. Voy saliendo para allá.-y corté. Me quedé como estatua por miedo a verla a los ojos. Tenía miedo. Ella también. Ambos sabíamos que estaba muy muy mal. Yo quería desaparecer. Quería… qué quería? Quería ser otro hombre para poder sentir lo que no debía sentir. Si. Eso quería.

-Tengo que irme…-finalmente rompí el incómodo silencio que nos cubría.- Harry Clearwater ha sufrido un infarto. Quiere confesarse…-dije sin mirarla.-Creo que será mejor que te vayas. No te pueden ver aquí a esta hora.

-Ni hablar… voy contigo. Seth y Leah deben estar muy mal.-se levantó y me encaró.

-Ah si? Y cómo vas a explicar que te enteraste? Y que llegas conmigo?-esa niña era tonta? Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corríamos? La verdad no habíamos hecho nada… pero… SI HABIA PASADO ALGO!!! Esto era complicado. Muy complicado.

-Digo que me encontraste en la calle. Eso que importa Edward!!! Llévame contigo.-ok. Aparte de tonta y hermosa y divina era terca y malhumorada. A este punto, para que negarlo? Mi cuerpo había ganado la batalla, pero no significaba que había ganado la guerra.

-Estás empapada. Si pasas más tiempo así te vas a enfermar. Y no quiero darte los santos óleos a ti también. Así que no vas para ninguna parte.

Íbamos en camino al hospital. No me pregunten cómo me convenció, porque realmente no lo sé. Cuando me di cuenta estaba colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y me apuraba para llegar pronto.

Al diablo con las consecuencias! Digo… qué importan las consecuencias? Que se las arregle sola. A ver si era tan buena mintiendo como lo era metiéndose en problemas. Para ser una aspirante a novicia era bastante rebelde, caprichosa, tenaz, terca, pertinente, insistente, y era hermosa, y olía divino, y era suave como una florecita. Aparte estos pensamientos. No podía!!! Acaso nadie me está escuchando??? NO PODÍA SENTIR LO QUE SENTÍA POR BELLA!

Llegamos y me bajé sin esperarla. Me estaba comportando de la manera más imbécil, pero qué podía hacer? Cuál era el procedimiento apropiado para que un sacerdote hable con una aspirante a monja después de que casi se besan en el medio de la sala de la casa parroquial? No me culpen. Esto era nuevo para mí. Nuevas sensaciones. Nuevos miedos. Nuevas ganas. Nuevo todo!

Traté de relajarme mientras entraba a la habitación, antes de entrar vi cómo Bella y Leah se abrazaban en el pasillo. Era momento de enseriarse y tomar el toro por los cuernos. Tenía una misión y la estaba olvidando por culpa de una chiquilla y un alboroto hormonal tardío.

Esto tenía que cambiar. Tenía que volver a ser igual que antes. No podía perder su alma sólo porque no me supe controlar. No nos supe controlar. Esto tenía que tener un final. Y ni siquiera había comenzado.

* * *

Ok… de verdad no me odien. Ni me maten.

Por favor.

Ese era el punto correcto en donde debía cortar el capitulo.

Quedó suuuuper corto. LO SE!!!

Pero si no lo cortaba aquí iba a tener que meter un BPOV para alargarlo

Y decidí que la historia será completamente un EPOV…

Bueno… hasta ahora, porque hay ciertas escenas que me gustaría ofrecerles con la perspectiva de Bella…

Lo siento si este capítulo no les parece…

Estoy ahorita en un punto en que lo que me provoca es matarlos, ahorcarlos, quemarlos…

Eso del enamoramiento me está enfermando!!!!

Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil???

Por que te tienes q poner estúpida idiota boba sin cerebro?

Vamos chicas!!!

Los hombres no pueden dominar nuestras vidas siempreeee!!!!

Quisiera que inventaran una pastilla anti-amor.

Así me vacunaría.

Enamorarse duele. Y cuando el amor se les acaba a uds y a la otra persona no… duele más.

Bueno…

Estoy superando eso xDDD

Ahora solo quiero parrandear y salir y rumbear y ser feliiiiz!!!

Se llama guayabo o despecho por cierto jajajajajajaja

Pero yo lo llevo de una forma un poco menos… saludable =D

Ya… basta.

Déjenme un review.

Si no les gusta el cap díganme y lo cambio =D

Ya saben que puedo corromper a Edward más rápido =D

Pero tengan paciencia señoritas, no todo en la vida es sexo.

Ya me han pedido que adelante el lemmon, pero m gusta que vaya a este ritmo.

Quiero q la trama sea mas intensa y profunda q en alter ego.

Tengo muy claro q alter ego solo fue sexo puro y salvaje, sin trama ni nada,

asi que quiero soluionar eso dandole un poco de profundidad e historia y detalles.

Ya saben =)

COSITO VERDE COSITO VERDE COSITO VERDE


	5. Caricias prohibidas

_Twilight no me pertenece…_

**--BELLA IS IN ECSTASY—**

EPOV

Nunca había sido frío con alguien intencionalmente. Y ahora me sentía como la peor escoria del planeta. Como bazofia humana. Como lo más repulsivo de todo el universo.

Ver la cara de desilusión de Bella cuando me marchaba sin despedirme de ella fue una flecha directo al blanco. Dolió. Fue un tiro certero y limpio. Pero mantener distancia era mi estrategia. Alejarme del caluroso ecuador y acercarme a los polos. Claro… si le pones cabeza, cuando te acercas a los polos estás más cerca del centro.

Y así me sentía ahora. Necesitado, adolorido, triste, miserable, todo en una misma persona. Edward Masen. Yo. El causante de mi propio dolor y de mi propia desgracia.

No había visto a Bella en dos semanas. Bueno… sí la había visto. Corrijo, no había hablado con Bella en dos semanas. La veía en todas las misas y todas las tardes con los niños de catequesis. No me había vuelto a hablar, de hecho sentía que me intentaba ignorar lo más que pudiera; la verdad yo tampoco hacía ningún intento por acercarme. Paciencia Edward. Paciencia. Todo es cuestión de tiempo y este estúpido deslumbramiento se me iba a pasar. Mis ojos volverían a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y se olvidarían del resplandor. Todo era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo, paciencia, tiempo, paciencia.

Los días eran todos monótonos. No había diferencia entre uno y otro. Las semanas pasaron mientras yo creía que había transcurrido un año entero.

No sentía la alegría ni la emoción que sentí las veces que nos vimos. No sentía nada. Sinceramente nada. Estaba frío y seco por dentro. Y si era necesario, así me quedaría. Pero haría lo correcto. Siempre lo correcto.

Me aferraba a la idea de que Bella se marcharía al convento y mi vida retomaría su curso normal. Me sujetaba fervientemente de ello. Pues era la única cosa que me permitía continuar mi vida adelante y saber que existiría un mañana.

Sufría. Claro que sufría. Me había vuelto peligrosa y pecaminosamente adicto a Bella. A su voz, a sus sonrojos, a su extraña inocencia mezclada con perspicacia y altanería. A su risa, Dios mío… le habías dado a Bella la voz de un ángel y la risa de mil serafines. Y me la habías enviado precisamente a mi. Y ahora sufro día a día por sobrellevar una lucha que debería ser inexistente. Porque Bella era pecado. Un pecado inocente y perverso. Y mi cuerpo había perdido la batalla, al igual que mi corazón. Pero mi mente conocía los riesgos y las consecuencias y por lo tanto me obligaba. Me obligaba a renunciar. A luchar y mantenerme firme. Por mí. Por mi compromiso con Dios. Y por ella. Porque nunca me perdonaría si lo que estoy sintiendo la afectara a ella.

Mis días transcurrían así. Debatiéndome y convenciéndome de que hacía lo correcto. Si Bella me hace feliz… por qué debo sentirme mal cuando estoy a su lado? Por qué la culpa y el peso de conciencia me carcome Dios mío? Por qué debía renunciar a un ser perfecto y maravilloso como ella? Acaso… Acaso no puedo estar para ambos? No puedo alabarte de otras maneras? No quisieras que celebrara tu existencia de otras formas? Podría… podría tener una familia de película a su lado. En la que nuestros hijos serían infinitamente felices y amados, creciendo en una familia que conoce del amor y la misericordia de Dios.

Pero no. Sabía que ya había elegido un camino. Sabía que no podía volver atrás. Lo sabía, y me dolía. Pero a estas alturas… qué podía hacer para remediarlo?

Esa tarde, después de practicar unos himnos con los niños del coro, me quedé en el rincón del teclado. Recordando viejos momentos. Supongo que quitándole el óxido a mis nudillos. Cuando sentí una fuerte mirada en mi espalda. Como una fuerza invisible sobre mis hombros. Dejé de tocar la melodía de "Let it be" para volver mi mirada sobre mis hombros. De inmediato mis ojos fueron atrapados por la intensidad de su mirada. Estaba totalmente seria, pero sus ojos mostraban una consternación y tristeza terribles. Podía verlos húmedos y brillantes aún a la distancia en que nos encontrábamos. Sólo pude mantenerle la mirada firmemente. Esperaba que no notara mi tristeza. Pero… creo que lo hacía. Nos mirábamos sin decir nada, y aún así nos decíamos todo. Ella me decía: por qué lo niegas? Y yo le decía: lo siento. O eran imaginaciones mías?

Como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta vi cómo se acercaba a mí. Llevaba unos tenis bajos, unos jeans y una camiseta. Lo usual. No llevaba una coleta en el pelo como me había acostumbrado a verla. Lo llevaba suelto y ondulado cubriendo toda su espalda, un poco desordenado y le llegaba a la cintura. Estaba en el umbral de la iglesia, y el sol de la tarde se reflejaba a contra luz, marcando su silueta, sacando reflejos rojizos de su cabellera oscura y cubriéndome con la sombra de su cuerpo. Caminaba despacio, con sus manos enganchadas en los bolsillos traseros del jean. No llevaba una gota de maquillaje y aún así era el ser más hermosos y cautivador que haya visto en toda mi vida.

-Podemos hablar padre Masen?.-dijo en un tono frio, cortante y doloroso. Justo como una cuchilla de acero directo a mi corazón. Podía un corazón lastimado sentir más dolor?

-Claro Bella… Dime.-cómo es que dicen que hay que sonar? Profesional? Bueno… el sacerdocio no era una profesión… era más bien una misión. Pero creo que es la palabra adecuada. Profesional.

-Necesito… un consejo.-dijo ablandando su tono y mirando avergonzada hacia el suelo. La miré expectante, esperando que continuara-. No… no se… no me siento preparada para ingresar al convento.-dijo dudando al principio y luego soltándolo todo de un sopetón. Me quedé helado en el sitio, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de mi rostro. Que vergüenza.

-Es más serio de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué pasó?.-terminé invitándola a sentarse con un gesto.-Acaso estás dudando de tu vocación Bella?

-No padre… No, no… claro que no! No es mi vocación. Es sólo que… siento que puedo hacer más cosas fuera del convento. No sé si me entienda. Me siento más útil trabajando con la comunidad y con los niños. Enclaustrada en un convento me siento de manos atadas, es como si no pudiera ayudar mucho. Me sentiría… inútil.-levantó su mirada húmeda y triste hacia mí, buscando un poco de consuelo y de entendimiento.

-Claro… entiendo perfectamente Bella. Pero, lo pensaste bien? No será algo de lo que te arrepientas luego?-Di que no por favor, di que no, di que no. Dime que te quedarás.

-Estoy completamente segura de mi decisión padre Masen.

-Entonces, si estás segura de tu decisión no veo el motivo de que estés tan preocupada. Estás temblando.-dije al final en un susurro mirando sus manos sobre su regazo.-Acaso es tu familia?-la estarían presionando?

-Oh no! Claro que no padre. Ya lo hablé con mis padres y me apoyan. Ellos entienden mis razones.-terminó mordiéndose su labio y levantando su mirada hacia mí, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los míos, de donde no podía moverlos. Su sola mirada me eclipsaba y envolvía.

-Bella… si me explicas te entenderé. Qué es lo que sucede?

-Quisiera saber si aún está en pie lo del mural.-Ohhh… con que era eso. Seguramente creyó que con lo que pasó me iba a echar para atrás.

-Claro que sí. Oh Bella! Por supuesto que sí! Los niños se van a volver locos!!-no pude evitar reírme de alivio, de felicidad, de complacencia, de amor. Si, de amor. Me reí descargando toda mi felicidad. De pronto, asustado por su posible reacción, me callé. Y lo que vi fue lo más hermoso del mundo. Una media sonrisa en el rostro de Bella. Miraba fijamente mis labios, mi sonrisa que ya había desaparecido. Pero aún así me miraba fijamente. No pude evitar reírme como un bobo ante su sonrisa boba.

Cuántos minutos pasamos viéndonos de esa forma? No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Y eso estaba bien, no quería saber cuánto tiempo había pasado haciendo lo que no debía hacer. Derrumbando las dolorosas barreras que había construido entre nosotros. Y que al parecer, ella las derribó con sólo una media sonrisa.

Los días pasaron con calma y sin tensión entre nosotros. Sin más tensión, corrijo. Le avisamos a la comunidad y quedaron todos complacidos con la idea de Bella. Nadie, afortunadamente, la reprendió ni le reprochó su idea de haber abandonado el noviciado. Al contrario, me comentaban que era una niña muy hermosa e inteligente y debía casarse y tener una familia de portada. La historia se repite, me dije a mi mismo. En cuanto a los créditos que ella recibía por la idea del mural, la incomodaban. Decía y les corregía que todo había sido idea mía. Por supuesto yo me quedaba callado, sólo para hacerla molestar un poco. Era adorable.

Reunimos a los niños en la plazoleta dela iglesia, les dimos las instrucciones que debían seguir así como la imagen del mural. Un precioso campo de flores amarillas y lavanda. Cubierto de rayos de sol y algo de niebla. Con niños jugando y riendo junto a fieras animales, todos en total armonía. Pumas, cachorros de oso, alces; todos juntos en completa fraternidad. Y a la distancia, sobre las nubes, se podía ver una ciudad hecha de oro y piedras preciosas. Era la promesa de Dios. La nueva Jerusalén. La tierra después de la tierra. Era una imagen completamente hermosa y cautivadora. Diseñada por Bella. Me había dicho que era lo que ella quería que los niños tuvieran, esa era su razón de ser, su combustible, por eso era que se había quedado. Por ellos. Y yo quería creer que en ese "ellos" yo estaba incluido.

El día del mural transcurrió normal. Llenamos la plaza de mesas y sillas para atender a los niños. Nos encargamos de cuidarlos, alimentarlos y darles de beber y de que descansaran cada cierto tiempo. Fue más como un festival. Se lo estaban pasando en grande, y era muy satisfactorio ver a Bella cuidando y sonriéndole a los niños.

Había sido uno de esos pocos días soleados y tibios en Forks. El primero que había presenciado desde mi llegada.

Llegó la tarde y con ella el frío usual. Recogimos todo y enviamos los niños a su casa, asegurándoles que el fin de semana siguiente continuaríamos con la actividad. Estaban felices, y a la vez cansados. Sus padres iban a estar muy contentos porque seguramente los más tremendos y traviesos llegaría durmiendo.

No podía recordar un día más feliz o en el que había sonreído tanto como hoy. De verdad que no. Ni aún el día de mi ordenación ni cuando llegué a Forks y la conocí. No. En ese entonces estaba más nervioso y asustado que feliz. Pero todo eso había cambiado. Yo había aceptado que sentía algo por Bella, aunque sabía que no haría nada. No le diría nada a nadie y me quedaría con mis sentimientos bien guardados para no lastimar a nadie.

-Los niños estuvieron muy bien hoy, cierto padre?-dijo admirando los avances del mural. No era un Botticelli, pero tenía ese aire de arte ingenuo que lo hacía hermoso e inocente.

-Si, muy bien. Se portaron excelente e hicieron un muy buen trabajo-le dije deteniéndome a su lado y admirando el mural.

Bella se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y tiritó con un poco de frío. Pensé que estaba siendo desconsiderado al permitir que pasara frio.

-Quieres… … quieres tomar un poco de chocolate caliente? (N/A: en mi país se conoce así, no sé en el suyo; será leche achocolatada, o no se xD, se toma cuando hace frío y es muy rico).-le pregunté con temor y timidez. No quería que me dijera: No! Déjame en paz sacerdote pervertido!

-Claro, la verdad hace muchísimo frio.-me contestó mirándome directamente a los ojos sosteniéndome la mirada.

Fuimos a la casa parroquial y le indiqué que se quedara en la sala. Era mi invitada, debía comportarme como un buen anfitrión. Llegué a la cocina y me quedé sentado en el mesón tratando de calmar mis nervios y darme algo de ánimo y valor. En qué rayos me metí? No había pensado que al tenerla tan cerca, y solos, podía suceder lo de la última vez. Aún recordaba sus lágrimas, sus brazos a mí alrededor y su aroma de forma tortuosa. Y ahora que no existía el estorbo de que iba a ir al convento, mi lucha se hacía más dura. Estorbo? Dios, tú no eres un estorbo. No era la palabra.

Peleaba conmigo mismo y sufría sin tener en cuenta el tiempo. Supongo que ha de haber sido mucho, pues Bella entró a la cocina y se me quedó viendo.

-Está bien?.-mordía su labio fuertemente y sus manos las escondía en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

-Sí, claro que sí. Disculpa, me distraje.-me levanté de la silla y me dispuse a buscar las tazas y la cacerola para calentar la leche y la crema.

-… Disculpe… es que no se ve bien.-volteé sobre mis talones y la miré sin decir nada. Escondí la mirada algo avergonzado y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Incomodado.

-Estoy bien Bella. No te preocupes.- se sentó en la silla en la que antes estaba sentado. Lo que provocó un extraño estremecimiento en mi interior. Saber que ella tocaba lo que yo antes había tocado, me hacía extrañamente feliz. Sin duda esa sería mi silla favorita en todo el mundo de ahora en adelante. Se inclinó sobre el mesón y apoyo sus codos sobre él, y sobre sus manos dejó caer su rostro. Parecía una niña pensando.-Tú estás bien?

-Si…-dijo sin mucho ánimo. Su voz estaba apagada. Un visible contraste a las risas y la alegría que destilaba minutos antes. Me acerqué a ella, pero mantuve un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Qué sucede pequeña?-su tristeza me carcomía, y quería ser el que la hiciera feliz. Mi reino por tu sonrisa, Bella.

-Nada. No pasa nada.-sus ojos se humedecían, mis manos picaban, morían por abrazarla.

-Segura?-dímelo Bella, dime que tú también sufres. Que también sientes algo. No me dejes solo en esto.

-… … No?-sonó más a pregunta que a respuesta. Pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba. No estaba sintiendo esto solo. Por una parte me alegraba, y por otra me dolía porque no quería que mi ángel sufriera. Todo esto estaba mal. Muy mal.

-Qué pasa Bella?-le pregunte con un poco de presión. Debía mostrar mi autoridad y mi fuerza y no dejarme doblegar como la última vez.

-Esto está mal… está muy mal. Usted está intentando negar que algo pasa. Pero sabe que no puede. Y yo tampoco puedo.-estaba al borde del llanto, su voz se quebraba.

-Bella… es algo que tenemos que hacer. No podemos… no podemos.

-Yo lo sé. Pero, no puedo evitar querer hacerlo.-soltó un gemido de frustración y se largó a llorar pausadamente sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Hacer qué Bella…?-estúpido Edward!!!! Cómo se te ocurre tentar la situación de este modo? Que coño pasa contigo?... genial, ahora ni actuaba como padre, ni pensaba como padre. Hasta en mis diálogos internos tenía que decir malas palabras.

-No puedo decírselo.-murmuró por lo bajo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo alcé para que me mirara.

-Dímelo!- le ordené. Que carajo… a la mierda todo. Tengo rato diciendo que perdí no? Bueno… si ya perdí, puedo seguir perdiendo.-Hacer qué Bella?-insistí.

-Besarlo…-dijo fijando sus dilatadas pupilas en las mías. Levantando su rostro en un gesto desafiante y airado. Como diciendo que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… no podemos. No debemos.- Mi cuerpo temblaba y se calentaba lentamente por el contacto y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Me incliné hacia ella mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya y deslizaba mis manos por sus hombros. Ella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos hasta llevarlas a mi espalda, en donde nuevamente clavó sus uñas.

Llorábamos de dolor, de frustración, de ardor por esta vida que nos había unido y que ahora nos prohibía lo que más queríamos. Mis manos limpiaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras su aliento me golpeaba en los labios. Haciéndome sufrir y retorcerme internamente de placer y dolor.

-Por favor Edward… Por favor…-Bella suplicaba mientras acariciaba toda la extensión de mi espalda y yo acariciaba sus labios con la punta de mi pulgar. Dios mío… yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Qué he hecho para que me concedas tanta alegría y culpabilidad? Qué he hecho para que me envíes un ángel a mi vida y aún así no puedo tocar su divinidad?

-Bella… no debemos… por favor…-mis labios no lo soportaron y se acercaron a su rostro para probar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Las rozaba con delicadeza, mientras mis propias lágrimas se juntaban con las suyas. Sus manos se aferraban a la parte más baja de mi espalda mientras su aliento caliente golpeaba en mi cuello y hacía mermar mi fuerza de voluntad ya casi inexistente.

Nuestras caricias prohibidas continuaron hasta que se calentaron demasiado para poder refrenarlas. Su nariz acariciaba mi mandíbula mientras yo respiraba en su cuello y lo rozaba con mis labios. Qué más daba si la besaba o no? Nos estábamos acariciando como no debíamos, estas caricias valían más que un beso… o no?

Sus labios se deslizaron por mi mandíbula, depositando pequeños pero electrizantes besos en mi piel, dirigiéndose a su objetivo. Mi barrera de voluntad yacía a nuestros pies y mi fuerza y valor salían corriendo por la puerta de en frente. No podía dilatar más la situación. Yo mismo terminé de alcanzar sus labios. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y respirando agitadamente en el, mientras me decía a mi mismo que amar no era pecado. Que Dios me había regalado a esta dulce mujer para amarla y protegerla.

Nuestros labios se unieron despacio. Con delicadeza y pausa. Como probando esta nueva sensación que nos invadía. Mis manos se posaron en la pequeña y frágil cintura de Bella, mientras las suyas se deshacían en pequeña e inocentes caricias por mi cuerpo. Movíamos nuestros labios poco a poco. Pero con las ganas contenidas bajo la piel. Mi cuerpo luchaba contra mi cordura, debatiéndose entre ir despacio o terminar esta tortura de una buena vez y besarla como merecía.

No fue necesario decidirme por alguna de las dos. Ella misma acercó más su cuerpo contra el mío, entregándonos a ambos a un delicioso éxtasis. Acariciaba mi cabello, mientras mis manos se enterraban en su carne, atrayéndola más y más hacia mi necesitado cuerpo. Mi lengua delineó su labio inferior haciéndola temblar y halar con más fuerza mi cabello. La deslicé entre sus dos labios, tentándola y pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella los separó despacio, aceptándome en su interior.

Lo que descubrí en su boca me levantó del suelo y me llevó al cielo. El sabor de su boca era dulce, como almíbar. Y a la vez fresco y sabroso. Como una fresa madura. La besé como nunca había besado a nadie. Pueden creer que siendo padre nunca había besado a una mujer, pero no era así. Había besado en mi adolescencia, o eso creí haber hecho hasta que probé los labios y el aliento de Bella.

Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban sensualmente, mientras nuestros cuerpos subían cada vez más de temperatura. Mis manos no se quedaban quietas y revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo. Queriendo tocarlo todo al mismo tiempo. El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y profundo, respirábamos en la boca del otro, renegando de la necesidad de separarnos. Simplemente no queríamos. No podíamos. Mis dedos recorrieron su espalda, apoyándose en su cintura y apretándola más hacia mi cuerpo. Mi nombre salía de sus labios entre jadeos. La cercanía que teníamos no era suficiente. No lo era. Tomé instintivamente sus glúteos para acercar su cadera mas a la mía, ganándome un sonido que nunca pensé escuchar de sus labios. Bella gimió y movió su cadera contra la mía. QUE DEMONIOS? No no no no … que…? Mis pantalones se hacían más apretados y dolía. No era tonto, sabía lo que era. Pero también sabía que esto se nos escapaba de las manos y se estaba volviendo peligroso. Más peligroso.

Pero no pude hacer nada mas aparte de repetir la acción. La apreté más contra mía. Sintiendo el calor de su vientre en mi cadera, sintiéndola frotarse nuevamente contra mi evidente erección. Pecaminosa erección. Y disfrutándolo. Disfrutándolo inmensamente. No pudiendo evitar un gruñido en mi pecho.

Moví mis labios por su rostro y lo enterré en su cuello, haciendo que Bella echara sus cabellos hacia atrás, dándome más espacio para besar y lamer. Me dediqué a mordisquear suavemente su piel, lamiendo y besando a la vez. Sintiendo el cuerpo de Bella entregarse en mis brazos y apretando su pecho contra el mío a la vez que alejaba su cabeza, quedando arqueada, atrayéndome hacia ella.

De pronto se soltó, mirándome con miedo, empujándome a la silla y ordenándome que me sentara mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello y corría hasta la estufa, en donde la leche estaba hirviendo tanto o menos como mi cuerpo.

-Por que…?-y en eso lo escuché.

-Padre Masen… puedo hablar con usted?

* * *

Hola!!!!

tarde mucho??? T___T no me maten...

quieranme xD les traje 7 paginas jajaja

creo que es el cap más largo que he escrito entre los dos fanfics jejeje

bueno, les diré que estoy muy muy bien... no me morí no nada por el estilo.

Solo q son finales de semestre y se m hace dificil, tngo q ponerme al dia con las evaluaciones.

Les gustó el beso? Van muy rápido?

Diganme por fa... no se si de verdad estoy acelerando mucho las cosas al ponerlos en un beso asi...

pero es q ya no aguantabaaa!!!

me hice adicta a escribir lemmon jejeje y me estoy volviendo loca con tan poca accion :(

jejeje

bueno, les anuncio que tengo en mente una especie de secuela de alter ego.

Será mas bien un oneshot o twoshot secuela xD

eso tiene sentido para uds???

Bueno... sólo diganme qué les parece si?

Se los estaría dando antes del siguiente capitulo, o inmediatamente despues del siguiente.

Las quiero bonitas... a todas ^^

Gracias a alice mNm, bonita, por ti pude terminar el capitulo, me hacía falta un incentivo asi tan bonito.

Besos a todas.

COSITO VERDE COSITO VERDE COSITO VERDE


	6. Errores sensuales

-C-c-claro Jake… pasa. Siéntate, Bella va a hacer chocolate caliente-¿nos vio? ¿Nos habrá visto? ¿Será que me vio? Mierda mierda mierda. Ya basta Edward. Piensa como sacerdote, no como marinero. Estaba entretenido en mi diálogo interno, pero aún así pude notar las extrañas miradas que Jacob le lanzaba a Bella. Como si quisiera constatar o asegurarse de algo.

-¿Estás bien Jake?-pregunté notando su nerviosismo. Obviamente haciéndome el idiota y el desentendido.

-Ehh… si… sólo quiero hablar con usted. Sobre Leah.-dijo al final entre susurros.

-Bueno, yo me voy. El chocolate está listo. Sólo tiene que reposar.-dijo Bella tratando de zafarse. Gallina, pensé.

-Preferiría que te quedes Bells… necesito una opinión femenina-admitió Jacob escondiendo su ruborizada mirada.

-Bueno, yo soy femenina. Creo que te puedo ayudar-rió ella dándose cuenta de que los nervios del chico eran por su novia, y no por algo que pudo haber visto. Pero de todas formas su risa sonó forzada. No era el único que estaba sufriendo.

-Dinos Jacob… ¿qué pasa?-estaba intrigado. Y molesto… si carajo! Estaba molesto. Había interrumpido el mejor beso de toda mi jodida vida para hablar de la cabeza hueca de su novia. Piensa como padre, piensa como sacerdoteeee!!!!! Ok ok ok ._.

-Ok. No se vaya a alarmar padre. Usted es un padre buena onda, así que no se vaya a poner con el tema de sermoneo ni nada de eso.

-Jacob, soy sacerdote. Mi trabajo es dar sermones. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa?-niños… Dios.

-No, es que de verdad. La cosa no es tan sencilla y lo que quiero es una solución. No un montón de palabras que…

-Suelta la sopa ya Jake.-Bella lo interrumpió. ¿Acaso la mataba la curiosidad? ¿¿¿ O quería que se fuera de una buena vez para continuar lo que había interrumpido???

-Ok ok… cálmate Bella. Dios… cuando eras monjita eras más agradable.

-Jacob!!!-lo regañé. Estaba desvariando y yo ya estaba a punto de explotar de la angustia.

-Ok… dios… qué animo el de ustedes. Ok… la cosa es así: le voy a proponer matrimonio a Leah.

-¿Cómo que matrimonio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Para qué me necesitas?-le pregunto Bella de mal humor. Sip, cuando era monjita era más alegre y dócil. Mi infantil pensamiento me hizo reírme, aunque juro que traté de aguantarme. Pero la ex monjita de Bella se dio cuenta y me asesinó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo que para qué te necesito? Cómo… caraj-me lanzó una mirada nerviosa notando cómo arrugaba el ceño ante su inminente grosería. Bueno Edward, lo que él no sabe es que tu mente está tanto o más cochina que la suya-… ¿cómo diantres se supone que lo debo hacer?

-¿Y cómo quieres tú que sepa? Como si fuera una experta en relaciones y eso. A veces dices unos disparates Jacob… de verdad.-Bella bufaba molesta. Dio rápidamente una vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a buscar unas tazas para el chocolate. El aroma de su cabello me llegó al rostro y sólo pude evitar fuertemente. Abrí los ojos asustados. Tal vez el metiche y asomado de Jacob se había dado cuenta de mi reacción. Pero por suerte el muy tonto estaba con la cabeza entre las manos halándose los cabellos.

Qué suerte. Pensé. Yo nunca tendré que estar en su posición… Esos nervios nunca los sentiría… Nunca me casaré ni tendré una familia. Ni podré tocar nuevamente el cuerpo de Bella, ni podré sentirla mientras apretaba mi miembro en su interior… Wooaa... Pensamientos sucios en un momento inoportuno. Mi ánimo pronto se volvió emo-cachondo. Genial.

-Bueno, lo que quiero es que… me aconsejen. Padre, usted cree que sea el momento? Es que… hay otra cosita-dijo con cara apenada y sonrisa de: Lo siento.

-… ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté con cierto temor.

-Es que… Leah está embarazada.-les juro que pensé que Bella se caería para atrás como en las caricaturas. Genial Black, otra cosa que tampoco puedo hacer y me lo vienes a echar en cara.

-¿Em… ..bara..zada?-dijo Bella tartamudeando y con unas extrañas y anónimas lágrimas a punto de derramarse de sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. Me miró con preocupación y… añoranza? No, no creo que haya sido eso.

-Si.-dijo Jacob agachando la mirada-Sé que somos muy jóvenes. Sé que no deberíamos pasar por esto. No me tiene que regañar padre-me dijo con cara de: No sermonee.-Por eso es que vine a pedirle su opinión.

-Entonces te quieres casar con ella para cubrir su… ¿tropiezo?-le pregunté desanimado. El tema ya me estaba aburriendo. Lo único que tenía en la mente era los labios de Bella. Los besos de Bella. El aliento de Bella… Mierda, los gemidos de Bella.

-No. Quiero casarme con ella porque la amo. Y porque quiero cuidar a nuestro hijo en un buen hogar.-dijo muy sincero. Casi puedo apostar que tenía su corazón en la mano.

-Mira Jacob. Si de verdad la amas, pues debes ponerte serio. Debes ponerte las pilas. Hablar con Harry y Sue. Decirles la verdad y confiarles tus verdaderas intenciones. Si no hicieron las cosas bien antes, pues háganlas bien ahora. Ve por el camino derecho y sin mirar para atrás.-terminó Bella ofreciéndole una taza con espumoso y humeante chocolate. ¿De dónde había salido esa resolución y esa tristeza que ahora veía en sus ojos?

-...-Jacob se quedó mirando al vacío por unos segundos. Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a Bella.-Gracias Bells… eres una gran chica. La verdad estoy muy feliz de que hayas reconsiderado lo del convento. No eres de esa clase de chicas. Tu tienes carácter-dijo despeinándola infantilmente y riéndose. Me ofreció la mano, se la estreché y se despidió.-Gracias Padre. Hasta luego.

La cocina quedó en un profundo silencio, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

Estaba nervioso. Los oídos me zumbaban. Las manos me sudaban. Las rodillas me temblaban como gelatina. Sentía frio por fuera y calor por dentro. ¿Qué carajos me estaba pasando? Vamos cuerpecito, no te me vayas a enfermar. No ahora. No con ella aquí. Y solos… Dios… ¿Qué digo para romper este silencio?

-Que locura lo de Jacob… ¿no?-genial Edward. Cada vez te pones más idiota e imbécil. Mandaste de vacaciones a tus neuronas, ¿o que?

-¿De verdad vas a hablar de Jacob?-dijo Bella volteándose hacia mi y encarándome. Ok… ¿y ahora qué?-¿Podemos continuar lo que interrumpió?-Mierda. Di que si. Di que si. Di que si. No Edward di que no. Compórtate. Ay no… ¿qué hago? Está fácil estupidisimo. ¡Dile que si!

-Bella… no se si deberíamos.-la cagaste Edward. La cagaste.

-Pero yo quiero seguir…-dijo acercándose más a mi. Manteniendo su vista fija en mis labios. Su boca separada, su aliento acariciando mi rostro. Mis pantalones apretando.-Béseme padre-ok, eso no debió sonar tan sexy.

-Bella...-dejé escapar su nombre mezclado con un gemido y en susurros.

-Béseme. Béseme de nuevo.-no lo resistí. Pero juro que lo intenté. Lo juro.

La tomé por sus glúteos y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo con demasiada fuerza, creo. Su pecho chocó contra mi rostro. Estaba entre mis piernas, de pie. Mis labios quedaban justo a la altura de su pecho, que subía y bajaba al compás de su acelerada respiración. Su cabeza se inclinó hasta mis labios, de donde bebió con pasión y sed. Nos envolvimos nuevamente en un beso apasionado, caliente y necesitado.

Mis manos corrían avariciosas por su espalda y apretaban su trasero, ganándome pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su garganta.

-Bella…-le iba a pedir que se detuviera. No porque quisiera que se detuviera, si no porque quería que ella estuviera segura. Que no se me fuera a echar para atrás después.

-Cállate. Yo sé que está mal. Pero sólo cállate y bésame.-enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me acercó más a sus labios, como si eso fuera posible. Su aliento y labios comenzaron a moverse hasta mi cuello, en donde sentí su lengua húmeda y caliente deslizarse por mi piel; enviándome descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. En especial a ciertas partes de mi anatomía. Con algo de osadía, metí una mano bajo su camiseta, acariciando la piel de su espalda. Frotando su enfebrecida y sedosa piel. Acariciando su delgada y frágil cintura y todo el canalillo que se formaba en su espina dorsal.

Bella so removió inquieta buscando un poco más. Deslizó una de sus manos, que estaba en mis hombros. Y la colocó en mi rodilla, de donde la fue moviendo suave y lentamente hacia mi muslo. Tanteando y buscando algo. Algo que yo sabía lo que era, pero que tenía temor de que encontrara.

Tomando ese gesto de su parte, me aventuré en otra caricia. La mano que deslizaba por su espalda, la moví con cariño y delicadeza hasta su abdomen, y con cuidado la fui subiendo hasta llegar al borde de sus senos. Ella no paraba de gemir y frotar mi pierna, mientras mordía y chupaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Cuando mi nerviosa y temblorosa mano alcanzó su seno, la pequeña y tímida mano de Bella llegó a mi entrepierna. Tocando mi adolorido y necesitado miembro. Los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo mandando todo el poquito de control y de conciencia que nos quedaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé su camiseta y se la quité con brusquedad. Ella quedó en jeans y brassier; con su cabello alborotado y rogando por ser olido y acariciado y adorado. Un suave y tierno rubor cubría sus mejillas, y sus labios temblaban, húmedos y enrojecidos a causa de nuestros besos. Se veía tan perfecta… tan… virginal. Daban ganas de llorar de lo hermosa que se veía.

-Edward…-dijo volviéndome a besar, pero de forma más dulce y calmada.-¿Podemos ir al cuarto?-me susurró al oído mientras besaba mi cuello con paciencia y volvía a acariciar mi entrepierna. Sus manos se deslizaban con dulzura sobre mí, excitándome mucho mas, por extraño que parezca.

Me levanté de la silla, la tomé de la mano y la guié hasta mi humilde habitación. La casa no tenía muchas comodidades, pero si contaba con una cama grande; cortesía de mi madre. Un hombre tan alto como yo no puede dormir en una cama individual, según ella.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto la volví a besar. Traté de ser dulce, pero las ganas y el fuego me estaban consumiendo de manera tortuosa, por lo que a los pocos segundos me encontraba aprisionando su cuerpo contra la pared y deslizando mis manos dentro de su brassier, haciéndola gemir y mover sus caderas rítmicamente.

-¿Estás segura?-le pregunté con miedo de que me dijera que no.

-Si-gimió, al momento descubrió el balanceo de caderas perfecto para que su entrepierna alcanzara frotarse con mi pene. No pude más que gruñir y montármela en el hombro para abrir la puerta. En el camino a la cama, sentí sus manos apretándome los glúteos, tocándome como si me estuviera estudiando.

-¿No te enseñaron que tocarle el trasero a los demás es de mala educación?-dije juguetonamente mientras me posicionaba sobre ella, acorralándola contra la cama, sin poder dejar de acariciar la suavidad y tersura de sus senos.

-Sólo me pregustaba de dónde habías sacado eso. Estás muy bien…-dijo acariciando mis hombros y bajando sus manos hasta mi abdomen sobre la ropa.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos ya estábamos desnudos y acariciándonos. Rodábamos sobre el colchón tratando de dominar al otro.

-Edward…-se posicionó sobre mí. Frotándose y torturándome.-Tengo miedo…-besó y lamió mis labios. Su cuerpo temblaba, aunque no se si de excitación o de nervios.

-Si no lo quieres hacer, dilo Bella.-metió su lengua dentro de mi boca para callarme.

-Quiero hacerlo… Mira…-tomó mi mano, que estaba masajeando su seno, y la llevó a su entrepierna, haciendo que enterrara dos dedos dentro de ella. Probándome así lo húmeda y deseosa que estaba de hacer esto.-Tengo miedo por ti. Y por mí. Y por lo que estoy sintiendo.-terminó de hablar para volver a comerse mi lengua de esa manera tan deliciosa. Cubriéndola con la suya, haciendo que la deslizara entre sus labios. Llenando mi boca y mis labios de su esencia.-Esto me está gustando demasiado. Tú me estás gustando demasiado.-su cadera continuaba moviéndose sobre mi. La tomé con determinación y me ubiqué justo en su entrada, alzó su mirada hasta mis ojos, mordió su labio y se fue deslizando suavemente hasta acoplarme completamente en su interior.

-Duele…-susurró.

-Lo siento.-gemí. Dios… esto era el cielo ¿verdad? Así debía sentirse llegar al cielo Ese tal nirvana del que hablan los budistas realmente existe.

Bella se inclinó hasta alcanzar mis labios para beber de mí. Se quedó sin mover su cadera un par de minutos. Acostumbrándose a mí. Mi trabajo era hacerle más fácil el camino. Así que con un par de señas le pedí que colocara su pecho a la altura de mi rostro. Sus senos quedaron justo encima de mi boca, por lo que comencé a chupar y a lamer desenfrenadamente.

Bella se arqueó como una posesa a causa del placer, para luego volver a acercar sus senos a mi boca. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse brindándome una exquisita y apretada fricción. Gemíamos y suspirábamos largamente. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más erráticos y rápidos. Se alzó hasta quedar derecha sobre mí. No sé en qué momento pasó, pero luego quien se movía frenético era yo sobre ella. Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa no me importaron. Ni que ella fuera virgen y tal vez podía estarle doliendo. Sinceramente eso no me importó. Yo solo la penetraba y la tocaba por todas partes, como nunca había tocado a mujer alguna.

Bella enredó sus piernas en mi cadera, empujándome más hacia su interior. Se mordía los labios y de su garganta escapaban grititos y gemidos de placer.

-Edward… Aaahhh… Edward… si. Así. Sigue.-la timidez de Bella se fue por el caño cuando comenzó a hablarme de esa manera. Estoy seguro.

-¿Te gusta así verdad? ¿Quieres más duro?-qué les puedo decir? Era contagioso eso de hablar suciamente.

-Si, más duro. Más adentro…-dijo arqueando su espalda, dándome un nuevo ángulo.

Sus gemidos se volvieron más cortos y fuertes. La sentía llegando al orgasmo. Me dediqué a chupar sus pezones para ahogar mis gemidos mientras mi cuerpo se descargaba dentro de ella.

-Ahhh te… te siento... acabar… Dios… tu semen… que… rico… Ahhhh… -y así la sentí acabar por segunda vez. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas se retorcían a causa del placer que invadía su cuerpo.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se relajaron, me dejé caer sobre su hombro. Estaba sudado y mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente. Bella comenzó a trazar distraídamente figuras en la piel de mi espalda, pero a la vez seguían un patrón que no pude descifrar.

-Lo siento…-dijo con voz apenada.

-Por qué?-dije besando su hombro. Sin querer salirme de su interior. Se sentía divino. Era tan… relajado y caliente. Era exquisito.

-Creo que te van a quedar marcas.-dijo mientras continuaba acariciando mi espalda. Bueno, ya entendí. Me había arañado la espalda, creo que debí darme cuenta en el momento. Pero supongo que estaba ocupado en otra cosa.

-Es algo que siempre voy a querer recordar no?-dije medio riéndome. Estaba agotado.

-… ¿De verdad?-dijo mirándome con tristeza.-Yo creo que fue un error Edward.

* * *

**Buenas xD**

**disculpen mi tardanza :(**

**estaba finalizando el semestre de la universidad y D= estaba super ocupada**

**casi me queda matematicas T___T**

**no no no que horror :(**

**fue espantoso sentir todos esos nervios u.u**

**juro que para el semestre q viene m pondre las pilas xD palabra de honor o q me rebanen y me sirvan en filete D=**

**(eso es de buscando a nemo xDD q nerda)**

**Bueno, les cuento q tngo un ONESHOT...**

**dedicado a todas uds q son adictas al ff como yo xD**

**es un homenaje a todas nosotras, PORQUE SOMOS LO MAXIMO!!!!**

**Revisenlo y dejen un review =)  
**

**Otra cosa, les dejo en el perfil un link de unos muñecos q encontre**

**D= q son super super perfectos para este fic...**

**pero super costosos :S mas de 500 dolares cada uno u.u**

**beuno, cuando sea millonaria me los compro y les compro un par a cada una de uds... jajajajajajaja  
**

**POR CIERTO, VEAN A KRISTEN EN LA ENTREVISTAN CON JAY LENO DE HOY...**

**SU PEINADO!!! ASI MISMO M LO CORTERE MAÑANA MISMOOO!!!**

**ESTA HERMOSOOOOO!!!**

**bueno, mucho mucho u.u**

**las amo niñas... las adoro un monton!!! n_n**

**chauuu  
**


	7. Expiando culpas

-¿… Error?-¿había mandado todo a la fregada y me había rendido en esta lucha de sentimientos y ella decía que había sido un error? Bueno, es verdad entonces, la mujer es la peor tentación y desgracia del mundo.

-Si.-se levantó de la cama arrastrando las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.-Edward… mira lo que hemos hecho.-dijo mirando la cama con ojos llenos de tristeza y terror. Podía ver el desprecio y repugnancia que se formaba en su expresión mientras observaba la cama destendida.

-Me puedes explicar. Bella, si no estabas segura ¿por qué seguiste? No me hubieras dicho nada cuando Jacob se fue.-le estaba reclamando, mi voz estaba llena de reproche y de rencor. Ella me había arrastrado hasta lo más hondo y oscuro de esto. Se arrepentía y se estaba haciendo la victima.

-Yo… yo quería seguir-su voz se llenó de dolor y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.-No estaba pensando. Y tú te comportas como si et hubiera violado. Tú también tienes responsabilidad en esto. No seas hipócrita.-me echó en cara mis instintos animales.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le pregunté con tono mordaz. Me estaba comportando como un imbécil, pero su rechazo me dolió. No estoy justificando mis actos, pero el hecho de que ella me haya visto como un error dolió. Yo estaba enamorándome de ella, cayendo en sus redes, sintiéndome dependiente de su voz y su aroma y ella me hace esto. Definitivamente las mujeres son pecado.

-Nada, yo me voy a ir, y aquí no ha pasado nada.-sentenció mientras se agachaba para tomar sus pantalones.

-¿De verdad vas a hacer eso? ¿No ha pasado nada? ¿Cómo coño piensas hacer eso?-me lancé hacia ella y la sujeté con fuerza del brazo.-Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo-le increpé en tono ácido.- No creo que seas de ese tipo de mujeres de aventuras de una noche. ¿Cómo piensas ignorar lo que pasó?-mientras tanto ella me sostenía la mirada con crueldad y se sujetaba el cabello en una cola de caballo. Se había vestido con una velocidad increíble, mientras yo aún estaba rodeando mis piernas con una de las sábanas.

-Es fácil. Mírame.-y sin decir más se soltó de mi agarre bruscamente y salió corriendo por la puerta del cuarto.

¿En qué me había metido? ¿Qué había pasado? Yo me había enamorado de ella, arriesgué todo por ella, mi vida entera la puse en juego y ella sólo me había pateado el corazón sin contemplaciones y me había dejado sangrando y tendido en el suelo.

¿En dónde se había metido la dulce e inocente niña que había conocido meses atrás?

Padre… ¿por qué me has abandonado? ¿Qué faceta de esta mujer me muestras?

¿Es acaso un castigo por haber tomado lo que no era para mi?

¿De verdad Bella era tuya y yo había codiciado un bien ajeno? ¿Es esto venganza divina?

Estaba consiente de que Bella no era una mujer común y corriente. Estaba en un escalón más cercano a la divinidad que cualquier otro humano que caminara sobre la faz de la tierra.

Aún así estaba confundido. Ninguna mujer era tan tentadora, inocente y santa como ella. Lo era todo a la vez. En la cama me había hablado como si no hubiera sido la primera vez. No tenía ese toque de inocencia que daba la inexperiencia; pero si tenía algo de ingenuidad que no conseguía descifrar.

Y aquí estaba yo, en el medio de mi cuarto, a medio vestir, con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Sufriendo porque me había enamorado. Sufriendo porque no era correspondido, y sufriendo de arrepentimiento.

Mi vida estaba arruinada. Me mataba el remordimiento de conciencia a la vez que era torturado por el olor y el recuerdo de Bella.

Me obligué a mi mismo a no pensar en ella. A olvidarla, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Sabía que no sería posible, pero tenía que mandar ese recuerdo a un cajón en lo más oscuro de mi memoria.

Me tendí delante del altar que estaba en la sala. En pantalones de deporte y sin camisa, aún lloraba por mí ser. Por mis acciones, y por la sensación de tener la cremosa piel de Bella cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Sencillamente me eché en el suelo llorando y torturándome con su recuerdo. Me obligaba a olvidar, pero mi mente se negaba. Mi cuerpo tiritaba de placer con el recuerdo de su piel, de sus labios, incluso de su lengua y sus senos. El olor de su cabello aún estaba impregnado en mis dedos y la sensación de estarla acariciando no me abandonaba.

Golpeaba el suelo ahogando mis sollozos. Me había convertido en un pecador, en un desertor de la iglesia. Me había dejado llevar por el pecado de la lujuria, no me había detenido a pensar lo suficiente. Había reaccionado como un ciervo cegado por las luces de un automóvil. Sólo me había quedado inmóvil y asombrado.

Y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

Me había dejado arrastrar por una mujer como Adán, como Sansón. Bella era mi propia Dalila. Aunque me cuestionaba si lo había hecho intencionalmente.

Aún así, pensé. Dios no abandonó a Sansón, sufrió… es cierto, sufrió muchísimo. Pero Dios nunca se separó de él.

Pero mi cuerpo no respondía a los razonamientos de mi mente.

Decidí hacer algo que nunca había hecho.

Limpiándome las lágrimas fui hasta el armario del cuarto. Busqué una pequeña caja de madera forrada en cuero blanco que tenía en el último compartimiento. La abrí sobre la cama y saqué la larga cinta de cuero de cabritilla. Medía fácilmente metro y medio de largo, y en uno de sus extremos estaba atada a un mango de madera de ébano.

Guardé la caja nuevamente sin molestarme por ver el otro instrumento que se encontraba en su interior, y caminé lentamente hasta la sala.

Me arrodillé nuevamente delante del altar.

Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso, mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho y mi mente estaba atormentada de recuerdos. De eso me encargaría.

-En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo-susurré mientras hacía la señal de a Santa Cruz.-Creo en Dios, Padre Todopoderoso, creador del cielo y de la tierra.-continué susurrando mientras veía firmemente el Cristo de madera que colgaba de la pared.

Alcé la cinta y con fuerza la dejé rozar la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

Escuché sisear el cuero en el aire antes de que golpeara mi espalda y quemara violentamente mi piel.

-Creo en Jesucristo, su único hijo, Nuestro Señor.-con la misma fuerza llevé nuevamente la cinta hasta mi espalda, esta vez pude escuchar cómo chocaba contra mi piel a la vez que volvía a sentir el ardor del golpe.-Que fue concebido por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo…-golpe-nació de Santa María Virgen-golpe-y padeció bajo el Poder de Poncio Pilatos.-golpe, golpe-fue crucificado, muerto y sepultado-golpe, a este punto podía sentir mi carne palpitando e hinchándose… pero no me detendría. Nunca había practicado la autoflagelación, pero sabía que uno lo llevaba hasta los límites de su cuerpo. Ese día yo mismo había traspasado los límites de mi cuerpo y mi alma, me redimiría de alguna forma.

Alternaba los golpes sobre mi hombro derecho e izquierdo, y me concentraba en el dolor que me provocaban los latigazos. Era momento de poner mi cuerpo a raya, necesitaba arrancarme las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, necesitaba expiar mi alma y purificar mi cuerpo, que era templo de Dios.

Un rosario entero y cientos de latigazos después, mi cuerpo estaba al límite. Estaba sudado y apenas con la voluntad de levantar la cinta y mutilar mi espalda. Podía sentir el sudor y la sangre mezclarse y lamer mis heridas. Ardía, dolía, pero aún no era suficiente. Aún podía recordar susurros, palabras y olores. Las sensaciones estaban limitadas, y apenas podía sentirlas bajo el punzante dolor de mis brazos y piel.

Me alegraba, eso significaba que había funcionado. En medio de mi desdicha, estaba satisfecho.

Con apenas algo más que fuerzas, me levanté del suelo y caminé hasta la ducha.

Mi cabello se corría sobre mi frente húmeda, mis pulmones apenas podían agarrar aire y mis piernas temblaban de cansancio y tensión.

Me despojé de las pocas prendas que me cubrían y me metí en la ducha sin molestarme en poner el agua caliente.

Permití que el agua helada barriera mi piel y se llevara todo rastro de sangre, sudor y vergüenza.

A este punto no sentía nada en mi interior más que saciedad y… nada más. Sólo saciedad. No estaba feliz, molesto o triste. Me encontraba en un estado de sopor imposible de explicar, pero no por eso más satisfactorio. Era como si algo muy dentro de mí hubiera desaparecido.

Después de un par de minutos me deslicé fuera de la ducha, me sequé con brusquedad la espalda, no importándome las heridas y me tendí en el suelo de la habitación.

No podría dormir nuevamente en esa cama. La miraba con despreció y a la vez ausentemente. Definitivamente me sentía muerto.

Me levanté, busqué una cobija de lana y una almohada y me acosté en el suelo esperando que el cansancio me arrastrara y borrara la necesidad de llorar.

* * *

_(N/A: Dalila, fue una mujer que según la Biblia enamoró a Sansón, que era un nazareo, y el hombre más fuerte del mundo; bueno, la cosa es que lo enamoró y lo convenció de que le dijera el secreto de su súper fuerza; Sansón le dijo que estaba en su cabello, porque nunca se lo había cortado. Entonces Dalila lo durmió en su regazo y se lo cortó. Era una farisea, que eran el pueblo enemigo de Sansón. Sé mucho de la historia bíblica, toda mi vida la he estudiado =D y me siento orgullosa de mis conocimientos. Aunque no sea creyente.)_

_La oración que reza Edward es real, es conocido como el símbolo de los apóstoles o el Credo._

_Se reza al inicio de cada santo rosario._

_Lamento haber tardado y traerles este capitulo tan corto._

_Espero que entiendan que sólo soy humana y me debo a mis defectos y responsabilidades._

_No he abandonado ninguna de mis historias ni nada por el estilo._

_Me he dedicado a la lectura, pues tuve un tiempo muy largo de abstinencia intelectual xD_

_No tenía inspiración para continuar BIIE o AF…_

_Las que me tienen como alerta pueden saber que no he desaparecido, _

_Les he dado dos fics muy lindos._

_Bueno ni tan lindos xDD_

_Uno es un semidarkward para el concurso de merysnz y de ylonenpattz_

_(Espero que voten por mi ¬¬)_

_Y el otro es un regalo para las fanáticas del lemmon…_

_Creo q todas las q lo ha leído se han sentido identificadas jejeje_

_Bueno, m disculpo nuevamente._

_Quisiera decirles a las q siguen Ad Finem, que tengo el siguiente capitulo adelantado._

_Y para el concurso de fics de época les tengo uno muy lindo de verdad_

_Aproveché este atacazo artístico y escribí y ordené mis ideas por si acaso no me dura mucho._

_En estos días le subo otro cap de BIIE,_

_Sólo denme chance de ordenar los demás._


End file.
